Klandestin
by Cinerraria
Summary: Suatu siang, segelas es soda, seorang seniman dan sahabatnya yang penggemar astronomi. [Miyoshi x Johan]


Suatu siang, segelas es soda, seorang seniman dan sahabatnya yang penggemar astronomi.

AU - Friendship Love - Joshi

Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mencari keuntungan materi apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 _._

* * *

Andai panas cuaca di tengah benderang siang ini seketika menyulut kobaran api, maka Johann tak keberatan jika itu berarti akhir napasnya, selama bersama sosok yang─sedari awal ia menemaninya, tenang menarikan jemari di muka kanvas.

Ada bahagia menyelinap, bersama angin sepoi-sepoi, yang merasuk melewati jendela dan mengusir hawa gerah.

Seperti Johann yang mengamati cara Maki berkutat dengan komposisi sketsa, kuas dan cat warna. Menatapnya tekun menuntaskan pulasan demi pulasan pancarona. Melihat bagaimana lengan itu lincah bergerak; mengaduk cat, mencelupkan kuas lantas menggoreskannya di atas kanvas.

"Lukisan abstrak lagi?"

Dari balik buku _Cosmos_ _⁽_ _¹_ _⁾_ yang ditumpu matanya, Johann bersuara.

"Tidak. Bagiku _tidak ada seni abstrak_."

"Kutipan _Pablo Picasso, eh?_ "

Ada tawa kecil yang diumbar, lalu hening kembali merangkak. Membawa Johann pada alasan mengapa terkadang Maki meminta saran ide darinya.

 _Meminta saran ide dariku? Kurasa kau lebih mampuni dengan ide-ide brilianmu sendiri._ Ungkapnya suatu ketika.

Namun Maki menjawab bahwa terkadang seseorang membutuhkan semacam suntikan luar. Ia ingin bereksplorasi dengan beragam individu yang eksentrik, menganalisa hal-hal yang menurut mereka menarik untuk dituang dalam sebentuk mahakarya.

Tetapi yang menonjol dari pemilik punggung ramping di hadapan, lebih dari sekadar imaji yang terpulas dalam bingkai kanvas, ialah bagaimana seni telah mengakar dalam jiwa seirama aliran nadinya.

"Maki?" Tatapnya takjub ketika di sebuah pesta kampus, ia menyaksikan sahabatnya naik ke atas podium; berdiri memanggul biola, jemari lentik yang biasa memoles kuas kini memetik dawai dengan gesekan busur, mencipta harmoni yang teralun syahdu membahana, dan menghipnotis penonton.

"Astaga, aku baru mengetahui kalau kau juga bisa bermain musik klasik."

"Ah, itu hanya permainan melepas lelah."

Senyum bangga tecetak di wajah Maki─yang kala itu Johann tak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih cerlap; pendar cahaya lelampu atau binar mata coklat, seirama gemericik halus botol anggur yang dituang dan denting gelas-gelas kristal yang disulang.

"Musik itu bersaudara─kembar identik dengan lukisan, kau tahu."

Mungkin itu pula alasan mengapa Maki tak pernah gagal mencuri hatinya. Membuatnya berdecak kagum. Menarik atensi untuk kesekian kali ia melayangkan tatapan menyerah─jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Hei, tadi itu sungguh mengagumkan. Membawaku─juga penonton─terhanyut dalam alunan biola, hingga rasanya jika harus berdiri lama demi menikmatinya pun kami rela, dan kau bilang itu hanya permainan kecil?"

Dan semenjak dua puluh tahun hidupnya, harapan itu membumbung; agar detik-detik yang berjalan saat bersamanya─seperti kali ini─dirancang lebih lambat, atau bahkan dihentikan sama sekali.

" _Hmm..._ kode supaya aku memainkannya khusus untukmu?"

Ada rona tipis memulas pipi Maki usai tegukan anggur meluncur membasahi kerongkongannya.

Johann mengernyit heran ketika malam itu Maki melontar tanya tadi dengan bisikan pelan─tenggelam di antara riuh rendah musik dansa, jarak terpangkas, wajah mendekat dan bibir yang merapat ke sisi telinga. Dan Johann refleks berjengit membuat gerakan menghindar.

"Johann, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pemuda pirang hampir terlonjak dari kursi, mendapati sahabatnya berdiri menjulang di hadapan, dengan lukisan yang selesai dibingkai. Ia mengumpati pikirannya yang berkelana kesana kemari, dan bukannya fokus pada bacaan─ _mudah-mudahan tak ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajahku._

* * *

.

Sosok itu setenang lautan, namun adakalanya bergemuruh seperti ombak yang menyapu pemandangan.

Ketika di siang damai ini ia memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu dengan lukisan, dan _gangguan_ itu berwujud ketukan pelan, diikuti daun pintu yang digeser, dan senyuman secerah mentari yang berpendar seolah berkata pada dunia bahwa tak ada yang bisa menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei... Menebeng cari angin di kamarmu bebas pungutan ya, Maki?"

"Kalau begini caranya, nanti kubuat daftar upeti, _loh._ "

Menanggapi candaan ringan tanpa peralihan fokus, Maki membiarkan tungkai kaki pemuda itu dibawa melangkah─sebuah buku di tangan kiri dan segelas air es bersoda di tangan kanan, berakhir dengan kursi dekat birai jendela yang diduduki.

"Mengapa kamarmu _eksklusive_ begini _?_ Menghadap pemandangan sungai _Spree_ yang cantik itu. Coba kau mau bertukar denganku."

Maki teringat basa-basi pertama Johann ketika menjejakkan kaki di asrama ini, beberapa hari setelah ia datang dan menempati kamarnya lebih awal, bersebalahan dengan kamar Johann.

"Yang lebih dulu datang, dia yang dapat."

Sanggahannya kala itu ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan dan salam perkenalan─lucu mengingat jeda waktu dan mereka saling menahan diri dari bertanya nama satu sama lain.

Dan Maki tak kuasa menghalau rasa itu; energi tak kasat mata, selagi udara yang sama dengan pemuda yang sedang larut dalam bacaannya itu ikut terhirup olehnya. Sebab hening yang menyapa seperti mengakumulasi titik fokus dunia mereka; ia dengan seni lukisnya, dan Johann dengan buku astronominya.

"Kau tahu, penjelajah angkasa atau _astronaut_ itu lebih cemerlang dari bintang-bintang. Perjuangan mereka tak semudah yang orang banyak pikirkan."

Ungkap Johann suatu petang dalam posisi sama persisnya dengan siang ini, selagi Johann duduk terpekur. Buku _Cosmos_ ditutup. Tangan bertopang pada kusen jendela dan mata menerawang bentangan langit malam yang dipenuhi kemerlip bintang.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk sampai ke sana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin jika beruntung, lima belas tahun dari sekarang." _⁽_ _²_ _⁾_

Seperti Johann yang terkadang ia 'jejali' filsafat seni dan remah-remahannya, Maki pun sesekali mendapat potongan kisah luar angkasa. Di sela pulasan kuas yang separuh jadi, ia menyimak ulasan Johann yang menggebu-gebu, mendengar dengan saksama teori dan konversasi panjang lebar tentang dunia dimana gemintang berhamburan lepas yang amat ingin dijelajahinya.

"Johann, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hal lain yang disukai Maki ialah ketika sepasang iris biru itu berkilat kagum dibuatnya. Entah dengan komposisi melukisnya, maupun aransemen musik yang diam-diam juga ia kuasai─

" _Ah_ , apa lagi yang bisa kunyatakan selain bahwa karyamu selalu spektakuler?"

─seperti kali ini.

Dengan jawaban sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi sekarang, ia tak lekas mengakseptasi pujian Johann. Maka pigura lukisnya tetap disodorkan di hadapan pemuda itu, dengan tatapan menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak ditunjukkan.

"Tunggu, ini bukan lukisan abstrak seperti yang kukira?"

Maki mengerling lantas mengulum seringai mistis andalan, berkata melalui tatapan bahwa ia harus bermain tebakan.

Kerutan samar di dahi Johann berangsur sesaat, digantikan oleh pupil yang melebar dan mulut menganga.

" _Wow, amazing!_ Ini lukisan tata surya... tetapi dapat dipandang sebagai gambar... astronaut?!"

Untuk kedua kali, tulang pipinya mengendur, sudut bibir berkedut mencetak senyuman. Maki mengangguk pada Johann yang terlonjak dari kursi─buku _Cosmos_ -nya hampir meluncur dari genggaman.

Pigura lukisan itu ditaruh di ujung kamar.

Ada kepuasan yang mengisi relung, melihat karya fantastis pertamanya; objek berupa bentangan galaksi seluas jagat raya, dipadu oleh ilusi optik sempurna yang menggambarkan seorang _astronaut_ melayang-layang di ruang angkasa.

"Selesai. Berikan gelasmu itu."

Sekali tegukan es soda. Terasa aneh di lidah, tetapi mulai saat ini ia akan membuatnya terbiasa.

"Berapa lama waktu untuk melukisnya?"

"Semenjak mataku terjaga pagi tadi, aku sudah merancang lukisannya."

"Aku kadang meragu, sosokmu itu entitas manusia nyata atau bukan, Maki."

Dan decak kagum sahabatnya─lengkap dengan senyuman secerah matahari itu─ialah manifestasi candu yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi miliknya seorang.

" _Huh?_ Semestinya kau yang merasa beruntung, sebab di planet ini, orang sepertiku hanya satu banding seribu."

 _Sebab kamulah sumber inspirasi itu._

* * *

\- ⁽¹⁾Cosmos karya Carl Sagan.  
\- Orang Jerman kalau minum harus yang bersoda-soda, kalau gak ada ya air putih dicampur soda.  
\- ⁽²⁾Sekadar info: kalau mau daftar jadi astronaut, setelah memenuhi bermacam persyaratan seperti berprestasi, lulusan kampus unggulan dengan spesialisasi jurusan yang berhubungan dengan komputer sains dan teknologi, atau punya pengalaman militer dan dunia kedirgantaraan, juga berasal dari negara-negara yang terikat kerjasama proyek luar angkasa dengan NASA seperti Jepang, Russia dan Uni Eropa.  
Lalu sebelum daftar, punya pengalaman kerja minimal tiga tahun, jika sudah mendaftar dan lolos seleksi, ia harus mengikuti pelatihan NASA selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Belum cukup sampai di situ, para calon astronaut diwajibkan bekerja menjadi karyawan NASA selama minimal lima tahun, sebelum diseleksi kembali siapa saja yang akan dilepas meluncur ke luar angkasa.

Jadi di cerita ini─karena mereka berdua mahasiswa baru di kisaran usia sembilan belas tahun, cita-cita Johann baru terelisasi sekitar empat belas tahun kemudian.

Terima kasih sudah mampir di sampan!


End file.
